Hanging Out With Oh
by Pricat
Summary: Oh makes an new friend in Toma, a shy Boov but they bond and become family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something Tomadahawk and I were talking about as our OC Toma who is now Boov and I felt like writing a story that introduces him so hoped that you enjoy but still writing Oh At Home and My Friend From Outer Space **

**It's a month after the events of Home and Oh and Tip are getting used to things but Oh meets a shy Boov male named Toma and they become friends.**

* * *

It was morning as Oh was up in the Tucci house but was seeing if his family were up yet going to Tip's door wearing an night shirt like the one he wore everyday but heard Tip awake hugging him but was knowing a lot of things had happened for them like Oh being the new leader of the Boov, and Tip getting sort of popular at scholl despite her being humble.

"Morning Oh, you sleep good?" she asked him.

"Yep, but hoping Boov are okay, since we are getting used to things here, but glad things worked out." Oh told her making her understand because he was shy unaware there was another Boov who was just as shy.

"Oh, Tip, breakfast!" Lucy told them as they were going _downstairs_ seeing pancakes.

* * *

In Pasadena, a male Boov with blue-purple skin, sparkling green eyes, thin arms and pod like feet but wore a shirt with a Jean jacket with sleeves and trousers.

He had been in Rio when the Boov came to Earth but he was in awe of what Oh had done and wanted to meet him even if he was shy and got tongue tied but was making his way to where Oh and the Tucci family lived but had his own flying vehicle so was using the auto drive to get there.

"I hope he doesn't mind, that I want to stay with him and his family because he is so special, and a super Boov." Toma said to himself sleepy because he had been very excited about going to find Oh.

He just hoped things would work out


	2. Arrival

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tomadahawk forvreviewing plus Toma we share.**

**Late one night, Toma arrives at the Tucci house but Oh is surprised wondering about this strange Boov.**

* * *

"Mm, Bust a Lime is still good!" Oh told Tip walking out of the store since he, Lucy and Tip had been grocery shopping but Oh was in a good mood making Tip smile.

She was happy he was happy but we're getting into the car seeing Oh put the slushie in a cup holder making them smile.

Oh knew that the Boov were getting used to things plus he used what Tip and Lucy was teaching him to lead the Boov.

He had no idea he would make an new friend soon arriving at the Tucci house getting out and bringing in groceries making Lucy happy because she was understanding.

She was liking Oh being part of their family unaware somebody new would join their family.

* * *

Toma was very happy being in the city where the Tucci Fami,y were but it was night time now really late remembering what the Tucci house looke landing but he stumbled out making Oh curious wondering who this strange Boov was, picking him up and bringing him inside seeing his car fly off.

Oh had been drinking coffee so had spotted the car so put him on the couch but wondering where he had came from.

He guessed that there were Boov all around the world since they were sharing the planet since he was making a snack for him when he woke up.

Oh's mind was wild with questions about this strange Boov but he would ask him later once he got some sleep but climbed into bed in his room after brushing his terth and putting on pyjamas.

"Maybe he'll be my new friend, maybe." he said yawning.

He then drifted off into dreaming.


	3. Getting To Stay

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk likes because he inspired it**

**It's later that day and Oh meets Toma letting him stay **

* * *

Later that morning Tip was curious about the Boov on the couch knowing that Oh must know him going to get breakfast but checked on Oh after waking up, but he was deep asleep.

_He must've been up late again, but I wonder where this guy came from and what he wants?_

_Maybe Oh can find out, once he wakes up but I shoukd make him something for when he wakes up so I should leave him be._

She was making flapjacks and coffee putting it on the counter for when Oh woke up but was going to school.

Later, Oh was awake remembering last night getting out of bed running downstairs seeing that strange Boov on the couch.

"It wasn't a dream, it did happen." Oh told himself.

* * *

Toma began to stir around noon unaware Oh was watching him sleep noticing he looked different from other Boov wondering where he had came from seeing him hug him, making Oh go pink.

"Bueno Dias Oh." Toma said to him surprising the super Boov.

"Who're you, why did you come here?" Oh asked him.

"I'm Toma and I wanna live here, because I have nowhere to go." Toma said.

"Sure, we have room, but where are you from, Toma?" Oh asked.

"Rio in Brazil, but you inspire me, Oh." Toma said going pink making him understand since being super Boov, he inspired everybody sensing he was a super Boov too but guessed he didn't have a Fami,y plus he looked younger.

He knew Boov had no families but he had this feeling his Mom was out there along with Toma's because Smek probably lied to them if he lied about the Gorg being Takers.

"Oh, I'm home-" Lucy said.

"This is Tomago or Toma for short, he's gonna stay!" Oh told her.

Lucy sighed as she had to but wondered why Oh had been quiet before she had gotten in.

"Nothing Ms Tucci." Oh mumbled turning blue.

Toma saw him perk up after a few moments as they were going upstairs.


	4. A Hot Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Toma can't sleep so he keeps Oh company plus they go to the beach because a heatwave hit.**

* * *

That night Toma coukdn't sleep because it was his first night here but could hear soft singing which was coming from Oh's room making him curious going to see, plus they had things in common going down the hall to Oh's bedroom door that was purple, opening softly seeing the male Boov playing with Lego, and building things impressing Toma but didn't want to startle him.

Oh was surprised but happy seeing him since Lucy and Tip,were asleep but it was okay.

"Aw, it's okay since it's hard to get settled, plus sometimes I get overwhelmed from leading the Boov." Oh told him.

"But you're a super Boov, Ohey-" Toma said stopping himself seeing Oh smile.

"Toma, how long were you in Rio?" Oh asked him.

"Most of my life, Oh since my mom disappeared when I was a baby and was raised but I ran away when the Boov came here on moving day." Toma explained.

"Y-Yeah, I think our birth moms are out there, because if Smek lied, he lied about our birth moms disappearing." Oh told him.

"Thd Toma's green eyes widened but understood talking about other things so was cuddling him smiling because it felt good to have a friend since in Rio, he had been alone.

"The Tuccis were kind enough to let you be with them, as they care about you." Toma said.

"Yes, they do but you'll see how they care." Oh told him.

He nodded as he was curious and we're hanging out falling asleep around two in the morning which Lucy found adorable.

* * *

The next morning it was hot and like summer as a heatwave had hit so they were going to the beach plus Lucy and Tip were making a picnic which made Oh excited and Toma surprised eating breakfast making Tip smile.

They were getting in the flying car going to the beach finding a good spot as both Oh and Toma were wearijgbsunglasses but not putting sunblock on but Lucy saw Tip sigh knowing they were gonna get sunburnt knowing it would be okay.

Oh felt his nose hurt because it was sunburnt making Tip worry, going over to him bringing him into the shade along with Toma making him understand cuddlimg Oh.

He smiled as it was helping Oh.

They were drinking soda which was keeping them cool on a hot day seeing Oh get sleepy seeing him drift off making them understand.

"He probably was playing with Lego and trains as usual." Tip told her Mom.

"Yes, but he's okay." Lucy told her.

Toma underdtood as he cared about Oh despite still getting to know the captain but he hoped that Oh could help him with his confidence.


	5. Overwhelmed

**A/N**

**Here's more of this but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**The other Boov are very curious about Toma plus Kyle is jealous of Toma being around Oh so Toma is anxious but Oh cares about him.**

* * *

That night Oh was finding it hard to sleep but was thinking about Toma because he wondered if his birth mom was out there but was seeing Toma there looking at his nose Tbat was still red but it was cute making Oh go pink.

"It'll be fine, from what Lucy to,d me." Oh told him.

Toma was glad it had just been his nose but we're talking about things until they got sleepy, passing out on Oh's bed in each other's arms which Lucy found cute.

* * *

Toma saw that the other Boov were curious about him plus Kyle didn't like him hanging around Oh like he did because he didn't know Oh like he did, hearing Toma giggle seeing him hide behind Oh, as he approached turning red.

"What's wrong, with Toma?" Oh asked confused.

"You don't know anything about him, so why is he your friend all of a sudden?" Kyle asked hearing Toma gulp from behind Oh.

"I can make up my own mind, about my friends, Kyle.

I trust Toma, so give him a chance." Oh told him.

Toma was relieved seeing Kyle leave but hugged him knowing Oh was pretty brave since he was a super Boov after all.

"What I said was true, Toma." Oh told him making Toma go pink going to have fun seeing Oh a bit overwhelmed because the Boov were still getting used to things here on Earth which bothered Toma.

He would comfort him when they got home but was happy about things but was seeing Oh exhausted by the end of the day, along with being grumpy which he hated seeing but wanted to help him out so despite being a rookie Boov, he still wanted to learn so Oh wouldn't get stressed.

He along with Lucy and Tip saw Oh back at the end of the day exhausted but knew he was getting overwhelmed knowing Toma could help.

"Go take a warm bath, that might help." Lucy told him seeing him go upstairs ranting making Tip exchange a worried look with Toma sijce they cared about the male Boov so hoped he could relax hearing singing.

That was music to Toma's ears because he wanted him to be happy seeing him come down a hour later in pyjamas feeling relaxed which relieved them so Toma was de stressing him along with Tip telling jokes seeing Oh laugh hysterically especially the interrupting cow joke.


End file.
